cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Zelota Colonias
Summary The Zelotas, or Zealots (or as they call themselves, the Righteous) are exiles from the Midian Empire. They are devout gods-fearing peoples who emigrated from the Empire when it allied with magic-using states, particularly the hated Pintari. First by the tens, then the hundreds, then the thousands, the Zelotas abandoned Midia for the unconquered jungles of eastern Pintara. History Origin The Midian rulership were only too happy for these disaffected fanatics to leave. They offered free passage to many, along with food, weapons, and tools to build new towns. The eastern jungles of Pintara were filled with monsters and disease. Almost half of the immigrants died in the first year. By then end of five years, only 10% of the first Zelotas remained. But more and more came. And their gods began to favor the Zelota. The most fanatical seemed to be the most blessed. And all who doubted faced severe consequences. Modern Day In the intervening years, the Zelotas have grown in power. They now control part of a key strait that connects the Mar al Homen to the Ocea Tregua. As they continue to expand west, the Zelotas become more and more of a threat to the Pintari mages. Society Faith and family are the linchpins of Zelotan society. Glory and monetary gain hold little meaning to them. Their wealth is counted by the number of living family members--and the number of who gave their lives for the gods. Marriage is arranged by the clerics. They may also compel families to adopt orphaned children. Widows and widowers must remarry within a year; creating many polygamous families in the colonies. Religion and Law Zelotas follow who they call the True Gods, -- , --, and --. Obeisance to the gods and their clerics, is mandatory. All members of the colonies are expected to follow the gods' clerics without question--and most do. Clerics arbitrate all disputes within the colonies. Theft and blasphemy are severely punished. Other crimes result in indentured servitude to the colonies, who are chronically short of manpower. Clerics serve under seven bishops, each who rules a town in the colony. The bishops have supreme authority within their town. External issues are resolved by Councils of Trade and occasionally, War. Magic Zelotas fear and despise magic. They consider even the use of prayer magic prideful, a sin. Consequently, even Zelotan clerics perform spells in private. Innate and Lore Magic is forbidden. Those who use "ungodly" magic do so at their own peril. Zelotans suspected of such witchery are stoned, or abandoned to the jungle. Outsiders who use magic in Zelotan territory may expect immediate arrest, summary trial and execution (unless they can provide a huge ransom). Clerics of other faiths who use magic can be fined or expelled. Location The Zelotas are located on the eastern coast of Pintara. They have cut their territory from the jungle, and face the constant pressure of heat, disease, and wild beasts of the forest. Estimated Numbers There are 50,000 souls among the Zelota. Almost all are human. Known Towns There are seven major towns in the colonies. in addition there are 20-30 forts bordering the jungles. Bishops Right Gods' Peace Haligstad Holy Houses Magemet Magemet is a garrison town, so named for the first meeting of the Zelotas and Pintari mages. Magemet is best known for its battery of giant trebuchets set in the center of town. It is rumored the Zelota have stockpiled rounds mixed with Mage-bane and powdered Theonekri bone, to ward off a Pintari surprise attack. Martyrs Pont Bless Allies The Free Castyls are allied to to the Zelotas. They send treasure and weapons to the Colonies. In trade, the Zelotas allow free passage; as well as let them station spies. The Shield Lands also have a trade pact with the Colonies. They have a secret alliance as well, to divide up the Valtaus The Abbacies Sonus are considered friends. They pass messages from the Free Castyls through their network of monasteries. Although many in the Midian Empire consider them traitors, the Duchal Companies are quite happy to trade with the Zelotas, for a high fee. Sea Forge, the great western hold of the dwarves, also has a pact with the Zelotas. They too, attempt to smuggle arms to the Colonies Foes The Pintari Mages are avowed enemies. They consider Zelotans as interlopers; and want to drive them back into the sea. The free city of Magi Ostium also refuses direct shipping from the Zelotas. Some of the noble houses in the Midian Empire also want to take back the Colonies for themselves. Characters *Midian Empire Category:Cultures